mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Harriers
The Armored Harriers, also known as the Iron Adonis Twins, are two Iron Clefts who fight in the Glitz Pit in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. They are brothers, with the older wearing red shoes and the younger wearing green shoes. They are also very mean, as they are implied to insult all their opponents and call them "Shrimp" or "Stinkwad", as they do when Mario fights them. They are virtually impervious to damage, and can only be penetrated by something of the same material as them. Nevertheless, the Armored Harriers are ranked the lowest of all the major league fighters in the Glitz Pit, and apparently have been beaten by the champion, Rawk Hawk. It is also possible that they first entered after him, but don't follow the fight conditions set to them and never climb up the ranks. Rawk Hawk could conceivably defeat them by knocking one of them into the other. When Mario and his partners, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie, fought in the Glitz Pit to become champion and get the belt (which they thought had a real Crystal Star on it, but later discovered it to be fake) they fought the Armored Harriers. If they won, they would enter the major league. Grubba told the Armored Harriers that Mario was trash talking and insulting them, much to their anger. When the fight began, nothing Mario or his partners did, not even star power, could even affect them, and Mario was forced to run. (The battle would end the same way if Mario's HP was reduced to zero, since fighters don't die in the Glitz Pit). When Mario returned to the minor league locker room, receiving 1 coin for his victory, he found that a Yoshi egg he had rescued earlier had hatched into a Yoshi kid. Mario re-entered the ring and fought the Armored Harriers again. Yoshi defeated them by swallowing the older brother and spitting him into the younger brother. With Mario rising into the major league, the Armored Harriers went back to the minor league. After Mario reached Rank 7, the Armored Harriers attacked Mario again to get their revenge, not giving him a chance to heal from the battle (which is usually against The Shellshockers), but Mario was still able to defeat them, again with Yoshi using Gulp on them. When Mario was fighting the Shadow Queen, the Armored Harriers were among those cheering for Mario, saying to the Gold Star "Tell that shrimp that beat us never to get in!" Their voice is clearly identifiable among the others when the scene cuts back to the Shadow Queen, as they say "Do it, shrimp!" Battle Both Iron Clefts have 6 HP, 4 attack, and infinite defense. Not even the usual defense penetrators such as Earth Tremor or items will even affect them. Superguards only prevent damage against them, and cannot damage them in turn. The first time they are fought is an unwinnable battle, and Mario will lose, either by running away or by having his HP reduced to zero. The second time they are fought, Yoshi will have joined Mario's team, and possesses the only attack in the game that can defeat them: Gulp. By using Gulp, Yoshi can swallow the older brother (since he is the one in front, indicated by his red shoes) and spit him into the younger brother. This will do 4 damage to both (or 5, depending on whether the player has upgraded Yoshi to Level 2 at Rogueport yet), so it will take two Gulps to defeat them. They can only attack the person in front, but superguards will prevent all damage. It seems the fight conditions "Don't let your partner attack" or "Don't use any FP" are never used for this battle, as it would make the fight unwinnable. Amusingly, "Don't use your jump" is sometimes used, which the player wouldn't do anyway because they are spiked. The third time they are fought is identical to the previous time, and the way to defeat them is the same, but there are two differences. The first is that it takes place right after a Glitz Pit battle with no chance to heal in between, and if Yoshi was defeated in the previous battle, the fight will be unwinnable. The player needs to have 8 FP (4 for each Gulp), more than 8 HP (unless the player is good at superguarding), and Yoshi still active to beat them. The second difference is that, as this is not an official Glitz Pit battle, there are no fight conditions. Mario can fight them again after beating the game, and making his comeback. Yoshi is likely to be Level 3 at this time, and can defeat the Armored Harriers with one attack since he can now do 6 damage. Category:Minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Glitz Pit Category:Villains